Story:Kings of Strife
http://images.wikia.com/finalfantasy/images/thumb/3/39/Kings_of_strife.jpg/600px-Kings_of_strife.jpg A mercenary with a past saturated with blood. A woman with an inexplicable gap in her life, chased by remnants of what she cannot fathom. A soldier fighting for crimes only he believed he committed. A princess who fights her birth slights to bring prosperity and glory to her people. An immortal man who stalks and murders in order to somehow understand what truly happened to his people. All connected by a serpentine group, a dark tree whose roots gnarl back to the beginning of time. This is the story of ages. This is the story of redemption, of realization, of revolution. This is Final Fantasy: Kings of Strife. Story Characters *'Singun Crono Silverius' is a wandering mercenary and the main character. Initially recruited by an anonymous mercenary group to retrieve an ancient "Crystal", he mistakenly finds himself knee-deep in an wrathful plan that threatens to turn the world on its head. After a bloodstained past has made him jaded and detached from life, he struggles to find his path of life in the conflicts that are to come and through the people he meets on his struggle to stay alive. *'Maria Zorphan', a girl plagued with repressed memories, is the main heroine. A catatonic and submissive woman with a curious outlook on the world, she finds Silverius' defeatism and the world's relentless cruelty to be appalling. Although she is obviously not what she seems, the mysteries surrounding Maria's origins and heritage are more dangerous than any Silverius has encountered before. VERY SPOILER-HEAVY *'Vik Hyusei', a soldier who reluctantly finds himself self-exiled from his home country, is a main character as well. Initially crusading against criminal group Ouroboros for their slaughter of his comrades, the grizzled young soldier soon finds himself heartbroken and changed as he fights for justice, family, and the world. He cannot forgive himself for what he believes he has done, and the journey he embarks on serves only to make this internal struggle more difficult. Can he forgive himself before the world forgives him for the way he is? *'Cidolas Teftah', a figure more strange than any, uses the third person pronouns and has a one-track mind on defeating Ouroboros. "They" are youthful, extremely strong, and somehow occupy both a female and male body at the same time. Everything between the two are shared, including memories, and apparently immortality. The only concretely known fact about them is that they are completely alone against the world. *'Gin Taoris', a crazed and homicidal sword-for-hire who has no home country to his name, specializes in drenching himself in the blood of his enemies. So infamous is he for this tactic, he is known more as the "Crimson Death" than he is for his real name. After clashing with Silverius in battle, he finds himself intrigued by the fact that he has met a challenging opponent, and even sooner finds himself watching over those who would change the world. Even so, the only thing this sellsword truly wants is a satisfying end to his suffering. *'Nolstuvainia "Vainia" Sestrum' is a noble, stubborn, and melancholy girl who hails from the royal family of a weak, poor, and small country. Venturing into unknown territory to restore her bloodline's glory, she soon becomes entangled with dangerous people in her dangerous plans. Nonetheless, she continues to forge ahead in her peerless foray into the world of her ambitions, and those around her can't help but be won over by her booming charisma, calculating intellect, and relentless dreams. But is ambition enough to lead one through a collapsing world of abnormal superhumans? *'Ouroboros' is a shady, criminal group of unknown powerful warriors. They at first begin small, but their gnarled roots and intrusive plans begin to manifest themselves in various veins around the world. They eventually prove that they are very dangerous and have goals that will rock the world to its foundation. VERY SPOILER-HEAVY Appendix *Datalog :*Locations :*History :*All Characters :*Soundtrack *Artwork Gallery